Broken
by ToxicLollipopShock
Summary: Jack has an unfortunate run in with a crazy weevil and Ianto has to look after him untill he recovers. Written by ToxicLollipopShock and JustGabz. FINISHED
1. Breakage

_**Broken**_

**A/N: Me and JustGabz came up with this idea for a fanfiction – ENJOY!**

**-----------------**

"GO, GO, GO!"

Yells filled the air.

6 figures ran through the dark streets of Cardiff.

5 of them carrying guns and with the knowledge of alien technology.

The other a beastly creature from the sewers. Rippled skin, teeth like a shark, and the rage of a wild animal. Torchwood call them Weevils.

They chased the alien onto the roof. It snarled and bared its teeth as guns pointed at it from every direction. A tall man in a long coat with sharp eyes stepped foward. Without taking his eyes off the weevil he slowly reached into his coat and brought out something that looked similar to a deodrant spray can.

"Now..." Began the man in a husky voice. Obviously hoarse from shouting.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way..." He finished as he advanced on the weevil. The alien growled and sought its escape. It began to run to the edge of the roof but Jack Harkness was close behind.

"No where to run." He told the angry beast. 4 people stood behind the captain in a semi circle formation, all with their aim pointed at the now raging alien. Jack made a leap at the weevil and caught hold of it as man and beast began to wrestle. Jack sprayed something into the weevils eyes which sent it into a rage. The weevil picked Jack up and threw him across the roof where he slamed into the other side of the concrete edge.

"NO!" A distraught welshman shot the weevil in the shoulder where the beast gave a cry and slumped to the ground unconcious. 3 people surounded it taking blood samples and testing its DNA. The other person ran to the other side of the roof.

Ianto held Jack in his arms and cradled him like a child.

"That was some crazy weevil..." Jack chuckled trying to hide his pain. He inhaled sharply and threw his head back trying not to scream.

"I think... I think my legs broken..."

Ianto began stroking Jacks chocolate hair gently.

"OWEN! OWEN GET OVER HERE!"

The medic left the unconcious weevil while the 2 dark haired women tended to it. Owen ran across the roof panting slightly.

"We think... we think there may be traces of cocaine in the weevils...blood stream..." The doctor said slightly out of breath.

"Owen we need to get back to the hub."

"But..."

"JUST HELP ME!"

"Ianto...." Jacks voice came out strangled with pain. Ianto kissed the top of Jacks head and mummbed comforting nonsense into Jacks hair. Owen looked upon the scene with sadness.

"Just help me get him into the SUV..." Ianto looked back to Owen with watery eyes. Owen obeyed without saying anything.

---------------------

"Yep. Sufficent swelling around the ankle, 2 broken bones in the right leg, and bruising. Owen said cheerily.

"Is that all..." Jack said, every word dripping with sarcasm. Owen grinned.

"Actually thats not all..." He said smirking. Ianto looked at him quizzically from across the hub.

"You have to stay still for 2 whole weeks and have one of us look after you." Owen said looking happier with every word.

"I take it you'll be staying at Iantos." He said knowingly. Ianto looked away from the others and started to blush as the girls burst out laughing. Jack didnt grant owen the respect of an answer and instead took to glowering at him. Ianto walked over to Jack and laced his fingers through his Captains hand.

"It wont be that bad..." He assured Jack.

"At least I'll be with you..." He mummbled. Owen opened his mouth to make a comment but Jack shot him a furious look.

"Shut it." He snarled.

Owen just grinned wider.

"Back to mine then." Ianto chuckled.

"Back to yours..." Jack trailed off leaning his head on Iantos shoulder.

--------------------

**A/N: Right thats chapter one written by Me, next chapter will be by JustGabz**

**Cheers,**

**ToxicLollipopShock**


	2. Getting home

**Hey Guys, Just Gabz Here. My turn for a chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review yeah? Cheers…**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Getting Jack back to Ianto's wasn't as easy as everyone had made it out to be. Amongst attempting to get him into the car without causing too much pain and getting him out when they got there, Jack was being rather stubborn.

"Stop it!" Ianto yelled sternly for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Let go of me then." Jack said just as sternly as Ianto tried to help him to the door.

"Jack, you need help. You can't just get yourself up there with a broken leg."

"I'm not an invalid. I can get myself to the door."

"You're only going to hurt yourself more." Ianto pointed out, keeping his hold firmly on Jack's arm.

"Just let me try."

Ianto stared Jack down for a moment before finally conceding, if only to just let Jack prove him right. He let go of Jack, giving him back the weight he'd been carrying. The American almost immediately cried out in pain and Ianto quickly grabbed hold again.

"Satisfied?"

Jack continued to wince in pain, "Fine, hurry up."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Ianto sighed as he dropped Jack gently to the sofa.

"I'll make you a coffee."

Ianto moved into the other room quickly and turned on the coffee machine. He grabbed out two mugs as he mind seemed to wander. He thought of how long Jack would be stuck in his little flat, how much Jack was going to hate it. It would be the most time they'd ever really spent together. Deep down that terrified Ianto because all that he could think was, what if Jack gets sick of him? As he prepared the coffee he heard Jack trying and failing to hide quiet noises of pain. He walked into the room cautiously to see Jack trying to move on the sofa.

"Jack, don't be stupid. If you want to move, let me help." Ianto said as he moved to Jack's side.

"I don't need help!"

Ianto frowned as he watched Jack struggle.

"Why are you being so damn stubborn!?"

"It doesn't matter just let me look after myself!"

"No." Ianto put a hand to Jack's face, forcing him to look into his eyes, "Back at the hub you were accepting, why won't you let me help you, what's the big deal?"

"I just…" Jack looked away from Ianto's eyes without moving his head.

"Tell me." Ianto insisted.

"I am sick of being a burden to you. I don't want to have to need you for everything. You do too much as it is."

Ianto smiled and leaned his head on Jack's shoulder, "You're so stupid sometimes Jack. I like looking after you. I mean, how often do I get the chance?"

"You look after me everyday. You bring me coffee, files, get me where I need to be, comfort me and the list is endless."

"That's my job and I like my job. You broke your bloody leg Jack, you can't exactly look after yourself at the moment."

Jack looked over at Ianto, smiling, "But you do enough for me. I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do. You do ten times as much for me as I do for you. You may not think you do but believe me, I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you."

Jack shivered at Ianto's words. He knew that the Welshman had been through a hell of a lot and that he was having trouble dealing with it all those months ago but the thought that he may have been the one to save Ianto from going completely under was almost scary.

"Now, will you please let me take control for once?" Ianto's voice pulled Jack out of his first.

"I…are you sure?"

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack gently before saying, "Positive."


	3. Boredom

**A/N: Hello its ToxicLollipopShock here. My turn to write a chapter ;)**

-------------

"You said you would let me look after you Jack." Said Ianto sadly.

"I am!" Exclaimed Jack through a sharp intake of air. Ianto gazed fondly yet pityingly at his captain. His eyes travelled down Jacks body.

"So why are you holding your leg in pain in the middle of my kitchen floor?" Ianto said raising an eyebrow.

Indeed, Jack Harkness was crumpled up in pain on Iantos floor holding his leg as though it would fall off. What happened next tore Iantos heart in half. Captain Jack Harkness, HIS Captain, burst into tears. Jack banged his fists on the floor and howled into his hands.

Ianto felt water in his own eyes as he silently sat next to Jack and cradled him like a child. He mumbled comforting nonsence into Jacks ear as Jack finally calmed down.

"I just... wanted a drink..." Jack managed to choke out.

"Shh... I know love..." Ianto kissed the tip of Jacks nose.

--------------

After the incident of Jack trying to take care of himself he pretty much surrendered to Iantos care. Although he didnt give up without a fight and still tried to do things for himself, progress was being only trouble was Jacks boredom.

Jack had taken to making weird and irritating noises.

_CLICK CLUCK CLICK CLUCK_... Jack clicked his tongue absentmindedly.

"You're doing it again..." Ianto sighed.

_(click cluck click cluck)_...

"I can still hear you." But Jack heard the smile in Iantos scolding.

Jack was pretty much banned from leaving the bed so he had begged Ianto to stay with him. He snuggled close to the welshman as he felt Ianto gently stroke his hair. He closed his eyes savouring the moment of the two of them laying there loving and...

"IM SO FRIKEN BORED IANTO!"

"Why ruin the moment Jack?"

Jack pouted. Ianto grinned.

--------------

No matter how irritating Jack became he was still bloody adorable in Iantos opinion. Tucked up in Iantos bedsheets with scruffy hair and wearing blue cotten pyjama bottems and Iantos old grey t-shirt. It wasnt long untill Jack fell asleep.

Ianto lay on top of the bed next to jack and softly traced the outlines of his face with his finger.

"I love you..." Ianto murmered in a soft whisper.

"I love you to Yan..." Jack said in his sleep.

Ianto hugged Jack close to his chest.

"hmm..." Jack sighed happily in his sleep as Ianto kissed his hair. It felt good to be able to look after Jack.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, not one of my best lol. You'll be pleased to know JustGabz will be writing the next chapter haha.**

**Cheers,**

**ToxicLollipopShock**


	4. Breakfast in bed

Jack smiled as he woke to all sorts of smells. There was only two that he could put his finger on. Coffee, definitely coffee and that alone made him smirk. The other smell was harder to explain. It was the heady scent of Ianto and it seemed to surround him. He opened his eyes, looking for the Welshman, only to be disappointed as he found that he was alone. He looked around the room, trying to figure out what the rest of the smells that lingered and mixed together were. Coming up with blanks and feeling useless in the bed, he slumped back down, pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps and the door creaking as it slowly opened.

"Jack?" Ianto's soft voice wafted into the room.

Jack's pout softened as he saw the younger man and he smiled over at him faintly.

"Thought you'd like breakfast." Ianto shrugged and he walked slowly into the room with a tray in hand.

Jack let out a sound of appreciation as he saw the different foods that made up the rest of the unidentified smells. Bacon, eggs and toast along with the coffee he had already known would be amongst it.

"You didn't have to do all this."

"I know but I wanted to, now eat up." Ianto urged and set the tray next to Jack, kneeling onto the bed with it.

Jack moaned appreciatively as he took a tentative sip of the coffee, "You have no idea how good your coffee is Ianto, seriously."

"You're right, I don't but I'll keep making it if I get reactions like that."

"Deal." Jack grinned as he took another, more generous sip.

Ianto moved up the bed to sit next to Jack, resting his head on the older man's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Ianto murmured.

Jack smiled as he wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulders.

"Better. Do you have to go into the hub today?"

"No. Owen wants me to stay here and keep an eye on you. Seems he's put himself in charge while you're stuck on the mend."

Jack chuckled, "Who would've thought that Owen would give himself responsibility like that."

"I think he did it so that he could get the others to do his paperwork actually." Ianto mused.

"No, that's too clever. He wouldn't have thought that far ahead."

"True." Ianto laughed, "I want to go in at about noon though to give them a quick caffeine fix and check that they haven't messed up the archives."

Jack picked up a piece of toast, folding it and taking a quick bite as Ianto spoke.

"You and your archives. You can go in today if you want, I know you want to make sure they don't destroy the place." Jack tried to sound sincere but inside he really didn't want Ianto to go.

He didn't want to be stuck in this room all by himself. As much as he loved the place, he didn't want to be there without Ianto to keep him company.

Ianto turned and kissed Jack's nose before stealing the toast from him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Ianto smirked, taking his own bite.

**Hey guys. I know this was pretty bad but I kept coming up with blanks =\ Review yeah? Next chapter, it's back to ToxicLollypopShock. **

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	5. No pety arguments

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated! It's been my turn to write a chapter for a while now lol. (Mainly dialogue esp at the beginning) Thanks for all the reviews! They are much appreciated by me and JustGabz (;**

**------------------------------**

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Its torture!"

"What is?"

"When you do.. that!"

"What... this?"

"Yes.. THAT!"

"When i touch you right here...?"

"WILL YOU STOP?!"

Jack was trying his best to twist away from his lover. A difficult task for one with a broken leg. Ianto flashed him a megawatt smile.

"You love it!" He insisted.

"Do not!" Said Jack chuckling.

Ianto snuggled up against Jack and continued tickling him softly... and painstakingly SLOWLY... against the back of his neck.

"The why are you grinning like a fool?" Ianto smirked.

----------------------------

Ianto was fussing around Jack as if he were an old lady on her deathbed. Jack smiled at the charade.

"And your sure you dont need anymore painkillers?"

"Yes"

"And you have enough pillows?"

"Yes..."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes!"

"Do you need any more water? Only I noticed-"

Jack shut the welshman up with a kiss.

"Im just fine Ianto." Jack smiled softly.

--------------------------

"I've got a secret." Jack grinned like a maniac.

"Oh really?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Care to share it?"

"Maybe..."

"Jack."

"Ianto?"

"Tell me?"

"Well I dunno..."

"Please?"

"Well theres this guy right..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh do continue."

"Hes got the most gorgeous smile ive ever laid eyes on but he doesnt wear it very often."

"..."

"I wish he would. It brightens up my day."

"Maybe he's shy..."

"Maybe."

Ianto blushed. Jack kissed the tip of his nose earning his smile from Ianto.

"I'm sure he'll get over it."

----------------------------

"NO!"

"JACK!"

"I HAD IT FIRST!"

"ITS MY BLOODY HOUSE!"

"I HAD IT FIRST DAMMIT!"

"IM NOT WATCHING BLOODY FRIENDS!"

"WELL IM NOT WATCHING EASTENDERS!"

----------------------

"You know what I love about our relationship Ianto?"

"mmmm?"

"We never have any pety arguments"

"I know, its amazing how mature we are."

Ianto winked, Jack grinned.

--------------------------------


	6. 1 more day?

"Jack?" Ianto walked into the bedroom, looking over at the older man.

"What?"

"I know you can walk now, I've seen you. Owen wants you to come into work today?"

Jack pouted, "One more day? I like your flat?"

"Are you in any pain?"

"…No."

"And you _can _walk on that leg?"

"…Yes."

"Get up, get dressed, you have fifteen minutes." Ianto said sternly, throwing the coat at the older man.

"Oh, come on Ianto, please?"

The Welshman sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Call Owen, tell him I need one more day."

"Why should I do that?"

"It'd give you another day off."

"I need to clean the hub, it'd be a wreck." Ianto pointed out.

"Ianto, I will make it worth it for you."

Ianto's eyebrow rose at this, "How so?"

Jack took hold of Ianto's hand gently before pulling on it hard. Ianto couldn't contain the yelp of surprise as he landed on the bed, on top of the captain.

Jack chuckled, "What do you think?"

"Jack! I just put this suit on!" Ianto moaned.

"I thought you liked it when I wrinkled your suits." Jack grinned.

"Shut up."

"Please, just give me one more day." Jack pulled Ianto's face closer to his.

"No."

Jack flipped them, looking down at the dishevelled Welshman, smirking, "Please?"

"No." Ianto's resolve was cracking and Jack could tell.

Jack chuckled and leaned down, kissing the younger man softly, letting his hands cup the Welshman's face as he pulled him closer.

"Please?" He murmured as they parted for air.

"You _really _want to stay, huh?"

"Of course."

"Owen will kill me."

"He won't care."

Ianto knew that was true but he didn't want to admit it. Jack watched Ianto for a reaction.

"You're going to have to go eventually." Ianto pointed out.

"Do you need another kiss to sway your choice?"

"You're the boss, we need you at work."

"I'm the boss, I say I get one more day." Jack grinned smugly.

"I'll just leave you here all by yourself."

"No you won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm not getting off of you."

Ianto's eyes widened for a moment, "Get off me Jack."

"No."

"Jack!"

"No!" Jack laughed, holding the younger man's wrists down.

"Let go of me!" Ianto yelled but couldn't help laughing.

"No!"

"Jack!" Ianto continued to laugh, "Seriously, I _need_ to go!"

"I'm not letting go until you promise to stay here."

"The hub will be a mess."

"I don't care."

"I do!" Ianto insisted.

"Let one of the others do it."

"You know they won't do a good job. You are messing up my suit. Please let go of me."

"Promise you won't leave."

Ianto groaned, "Fine!"

"…Really?"

"Yes, let go."

"You _promise_?"

"I promise."

"Really?" Jack teased.

"Yes! I, Ianto Jones, swear on our sex life, I will not go to work today." Ianto deadpanned.

"Wow, that's a big swear." Jack chuckled.

"Get off now, my suit is being ruined here."

"I'll take that off you if it'll help." Jack grinned lasciviously.

"…You aren't getting off me, are you?"

"No."

"I hate you." Ianto smirked.

"I know you do." Jack said, playing with his tie, "I think I'll start here and work my way down."

_**REALLY sorry for the long wait on this. Things building up and everything, I take full blame _ So sorry.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


End file.
